whatever_afterfandomcom-20200213-history
Abby
"Once upon a time my life was normal. Then the mirror in our basement ate us." -- Abby, Fairest of All Abby is the main protagonist in the Whatever After series. Throughout the series she travels through fairy tales with her brother, giving characters a new happy ever after. Personality Abby is a kind and caring sister, though sometimes she can bossy. Abby also tends to cry when she doesn't get her way, like when she tagged Penny in tag, but instead of becoming "it" Penny froze (resulting in a bit of a grudge against Penny). Abby has proved to be smart by solving fairy tale problems numerous times. Abby gets the love of reading from her Nana. Abby sees herself as a very logical person, as she wants to be a judge when she grows up. Appearance Abby is ten years old. She’s describes herself as about four feet and a half. Abby has wavy brown hair, which she usually complains about being so plain compared to other hairstyles. Abby also has freckles dotting her nose and big dark green eyes. She is seen on every cover of the books (usually dressed as the fairy tale character the novel is focused on). Abby usually has something on her head such as hair bands, clips, hoodie, etc. Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 11.08.22 PM.png AbbySE.png Abby12.png Abby11.png Abby10.png Abby9.png Abby8.png Abby7.png Abby6.png Abby5.png Abby4.png Abby3.png Abby2.png Abby's Scrapbook.png Biography Abby is the daughter of Bonnie and Dave and the sister of Jonah. Abby used to live in Naperville, Illinois until she was ten. Her family then moved Smithville due to her parents’ jobs. She is very fond of visiting her Nana, a literature professor in Chicago. Abby is very interested in the fairytales her Nana would read to her. According to herself, Abby listened ninety-five percent of the time while Jonah only listened five percent of the time. Abby wishes to be a judge when she grows up, as stated above. Quotes * ”That’s my ruling and final!” * ”How would you like me to call you...Jonah Bologna?” * ”One step at a time.” * ”Noooo. I was it, I tagged you, so now you’re it. That’s why the game is called it, I mean tag.” * ”Oh, crumbs.” * ”You are a great granddaughter. And I mean it.” * ”I’m afraid of bees. Who isn’t afraid of bees?” * “Cinderella is a...dortun jumbo. That means “good teacher” in Smithvillen. * ”Speaking as Lana’s lawyer, I’m here to negotiate a deal.” * ”I think it’s safer if we go on our backs.” * “But opposites attract.” * “I want to free our genie!” * ”Care to apologize for stealing our lives?” * “How about alligators? They’re silent.” Trivia *Abby is Jewish as she has talked about Hanukkah and having a Bat Mitzvah. *Abby came first in all her school spelling bees up until grade five. *Abby does not like swimming. However, she loves hot tubs. *Abby may have acrophobia (a fear of heights). *Abby takes a dance class. *She used to take gymnastics for three years and according to her, she is terrible at it. *She has a crush on Jack from Spill the Beans. *Abby is shown to like sleepovers—especially with her best friends. *Abby’s last name is unknown. *Abby‘s favorite M&Ms are the blue kind. *Abby’s favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs. *Abby is Nana’s only granddaughter. *Abby has never gotten detention until Gretel accidentally got her into trouble. *Abby is good at math. *Abby is good at geography. *Abby is afraid of horses, though she quickly overcome that. *As stated above, Abby is afraid of bees. *Abby is bad at most crafts such as painting, pottery, etc. However she is good at drawing roses and judge gavels. *Abby`s favorite flower is the rose. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists